Spotlight
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sora is tired of being the hero and tired of being used. So he goes... onto the stage and tells the empty room everything about him without holding back... for the first time. AxelxSora SoraxAxel


"I understand, everything. I get it now." I said loud enough for everyone (if anyone could even be here) to hear me. The stage and auditorium was completely black with only a single light at the center that I was currently walking toward. When I was under the light and facing the non-existent audience I continued.

"I'm the guy who is supposed to be the hero. The guy who is known for how strong and amazingly nice he is but is used until there is nothing left for him to give. That's me... and it's what's expected. I agreed to this role and allowed my friends to use me up. One by one I lost everything I ever had and for some reason... I enjoyed it. It was a beautiful thing, being used until you had nothing left." I laughed bitterly at this and smirked at the audience.

I took a step forward then hugged myself tightly. "No one really cares about me. I'm Sora Leonheart! The world's nicest guy! That's the only reward I ever get in school. I was never the smartest or the strongest just the nicest. Otherwise known as the sucker. Also known as Loser, Justice Freak, and Idiot." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm and anger. I took another step forward and smiled almost happily but I knew it was still bitter.

"I almost found love. A pretty little redhead with her mind in the sky. She was a smart girl with a nice body. I loved her more than anything but she knew this. Of course she did. I couldn't possible know what subtle looks like if it hit me seven times with a bat and then punched me in the gut for good measure. Kairi used me up until I had nothing left to give. After that she ran off with someone I assumed was my best friend." I said knowing full well it was wrong what she did.

"A hero. That's me. Always doing shit for other people. I'm always the good guy and always helping. It's what's expected. No one cares if I'm sick or panting in exhaustion. They just think that I'm the type of person who can get up immediatly and just go on and help. It's something that everyone just knows I'll do. So I have to. If I don't then the world can't rely on me anymore. I guess in a way I just want people to need me." I said softly and took a step back holding myself tighter while looking down.

"Riku was the first guy I ever liked. We were from completely different worlds though. He relied on everyone rather than just himself. If he could finally just allow himself to choose his life and actions then he may have had a chance in this place before he was used by Kairi. Riku is bi but he didn't like me in that way. For some reason the guy liked me as a friend but nothing more. Never had a sexual thought about me. I guess this is typical." I laughed angrily and took two strides forward.

"This stupid world just likes to use me doesn't it? I'm the idiot who loses everything trying to be the perfect hero! I'm _not_ a hero! There's no night in shining armor here, and no stupid little boy who believes everyone has a light inside their hearts..." I whispered the last part then looked up defiantly.

"I, Sora Leonheart, who is constantly helping people with their light... has lost my own. I don't know where it went. Did it leave me when I found out Kairi didn't like me? Did it leave me when I found out that Riku was into Kairi instead of me? Or did it leave when it found out I wasn't real? I'm never real. I NEVER was real! Nothing about me is and it's killing me!" I shouted and took a step forward feeling the tears fall.

"Roxas! He's the one who everyone cares about! And that's great... they should care about him and think nothing more of him then what's there! He's the light not me... he's the one who's always there for everyone and cares. People love him, even people without hearts! He needs to keep this up and be able to have the perfect life!" I shouted and collapsed to my knees.

"Donald and Goofy only wanted Mickey, Riku and Kairi abandoned me for each other, Namine used me so she could have a friend but when she made her own she left, and then there's Roxas... my other half. The one who was always there for me no matter what... he's moved on and found new people. No one cares about the hero of light. It's always been like this. The pretty pictures are fake and heartless. They could never bring around the true face of the world." I said loud enough for my voice to carry over the entire audiance which of course is empty of people.

"Cloud only ever cared about getting to Sephiroth, Leon used me so that I could bring peace to everyone... Tifa only wanted Cloud and Aerith only wanted the worlds to be in harmony once more. No one cared about me and I'm getting used to that. I almost like the villians that tried to kill me, because at least they SAW the _real_ me! They saw that me and were frightened." I said and forced myself to stand.

Someone walked onstage beside me and held out their hand, face hidden in the shadows. "You know, not many people care about you as long as you get the job done." A voice said sounding bitter. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"What do you want? How long have you been listening? This place is supposed to be empty!" I shouted angrily and lashed out at him. The man just chuckled and put his hand on my forehead.

"Would you mind if a Nobody loved you?" He asked softly making me look up at him with wide eyes. He wiped my leftover tears making me close my eyes and pound on his chest. The man is taller than me and stronger but I still want to make him regret hearing my darkest thoughts.

"What would I care? The light hates me, the dark wishes I was dead! What more is nothing loving me? Who cares!" I screamed and collapsed to the ground. The man smiled bitterly and leaned down letting me see his face. It was Axel. He hugged me tightly before picking me up holding me to him tightly.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to open up. You never noticed me right? How about we notice each other from now? We can be together and I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours." Axel smirked and kissed my forehead. I stared up at him with curious eyes wanting to know what he really wanted. He can't possibly want me. There's just no way.

"How about you put me down and we pretend like this never happened?" I asked feeling the taste of my raw and bitter emotions. He looked at me for a moment then leaned down and kissed me. His tongue entered my mouth... and I felt his own loneliness. He knows what I'm going through... if only to an extent. I could feel his happiness of being here and the way he held onto me tightly... I knew he wanted this more than anything.

"Please be here with me..." Axel whispered against my lips. I looked at him with wide eyes and I tried my best to allow myself time to think about and perhaps accept his feelings. Who knows? I could be okay here with him. Or maybe I'll just be hurt again.

"How about... I say yes?" I asked hesitantly. He blinked at me curiously then smirked and took me to the backstage. I guess... this is okay.

If only for a little while.


End file.
